Earth-311
For reasons unknown, the Captain's arrival caused the early creation of other heroes and villains and the subsequent destabilization of reality. Eventually, the destabilization was fixed by Captain America's return to his own timeline, and the alternate history he unwittingly created was separated from Earth-616 and preserved as a new dimension, called Earth-311. Following the split, Earth-311 was kept within a jewel by Uatu the Watcher. World of 1602 The world of Earth-311 is much as it was in the year 1602 on Earth-616. Political powers include England, Scotland, the Catholic Church centered on Rome, and Latveria. Latveria was ruled by Count Otto von Doom, who was called "the Handsome" and intended to rule the world. England was ruled at first by Elizabeth I, and later by James VI of Scotland following Elizabeth's assassination by Doom's minions (a year earlier than her death in the real world). The Roanoke Colony in America also declared its independence from Britain after many super-powered individuals fled persecution under James I. Mutants exist, but they are most commonly referred to as the "witchbreed" (also called "mutantur", Latin for "changing ones"). The Catholic Church, as well as devout Protestants such as James VI, considered the witchbreed to be devil-worshipers and hunted them down. The Inquisitor Enrique, himself a witchbreed, allowed witchbreed to survive if they could pass as human so that they could eventually join his "Brotherhood of Those Who Will Inherit The Earth". Elizabeth I also allowed witchbreed to live in England, where they were taught at Carlos Javier's Select School for Sons of Gentlefolk. James VI's first act after Elizabeth's death was to round up and imprison all of Javier's students, forcing them to escape to America. Also notable is the continued existence of dinosaurs, which are variously referred to as "leather wings" and "thunder lizards" depending on their species. These dinosaurs exist throughout Earth-311 (for example, in Latveria where they are the size of small birds and in Carlos Javier's school, kept as pets), but most prominently in the so-called New World, where many larger specimens were located. The reason for these creatures' existence is unclear. Earth-311 was once beset by bizarre weather, including lightning storms without rain and blood red skies. Earthquakes, floods, rains of lizards, and other natural disasters were also reported. These phenomena were caused by the destabilization of reality (in turn caused by Captain America's presence in the time line), and ended once Earth-311 was separated from Earth-616. Modern Era By the 1940s, Earth-311 had its own native version of Captain America. Secret Wars The remnants of this reality, which perished due to the incursions, were salvaged by God Emperor Doom, and were made part of his Battleworld as the domain known as King James' England. | Residents = :See: 'Earth-311 Characters'' | Notes = * '''Earth-311 is an off-shoot of Earth-616, in which Marvel heroes of the Silver Age of Comic Books have been awakened 400 years early in England. Events from this universe are depicted in the miniseries Marvel 1602, as well as its three sequels: 1602: New World, 1602: Fantastick Four and 1602: Spider-Man. ** However, as of the Secret Wars tie-ins set in Earth-311, the Silver Age restriction seemingly no longer applies, with the reality having counterparts of much modern characters, such as the Young Avengers Kate Bishop, Hulkling and Wiccan (all 2005), Punisher and Wolverine (both 1974), Rogue (1981), Venom (1986), Phil Coulson (2012) and Angela (2013). * The reality contains familiar faces from Marvel Comics, re-imagined for the new historical context. Characters include Peter Parquagh (this reality's version of Peter Parker), Matthew Murdoch (Matt Murdock) and Sir Nicholas Fury (Nick Fury). Also included are historical figures, such as the monarchs Elizabeth I and James I of England, William Shakespeare and Virginia Dare, the first English child born in America. * The existence of large dinosaurs in the Americas may be a reference to the Savage Land of Earth-616 and the "savage" American natives. | Trivia = * The A.I.M. of Earth 616 has an outpost on this Earth. | Links = * ''Marvel 1602'' #1-8 * ''1602: New World'' #1-5 * ''1602: Fantastick Four'' #1-5 * ''Spider-Man 1602'' * ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Realities 2005'' * Earth-460 }} Category:Realities created due to Time Travel Category:Earth-616 Diverged Realities